As You Are
by CheekyRoseB
Summary: They may fight and say hurtful things, but Ron and Hermione want each other just the way they are.


**If you don't like a bit of smutty fun…leave, lol**

Disclaimer: Potter is not mine

Ron couldn't concentrate. Harry was explaining the new way in which their team would play Quidditch, but Ron doubted that Harry would make any real changes. They had won the cup the year before, and he was sure that they would win it again.

He sighed and looked around. He was usually more enthusiastic and he supported Harry and backed him up during practice, but he couldn't care less right now. He had more important things on his mind. Hermione had broken up with him earlier that day. All he could think about was what she had said and the horrible look on her face when she told him that dating each other had been a terrible mistake.

"Alright, let's practice like it's the cup on the line!" Harry said, raising his fist and jumping into the air. The team gave its usual roar and headed out to the pitch, but Ron stayed seated. Harry waited until everyone was gone before walking over him. "You okay, mate?"

Okay was the last thing he could ever be, but he couldn't tell Harry that. "Do you really need me today?" he asked.

Harry massaged his temples and frowned a little. It was his way of telling Ron that he did. "Sorta. I want to go over some new catches with you."

Ron nodded. "Fine. That's fine." He didn't want to be there, but if Harry honestly needed him then he'd stay. However, he was depending on Harry's good nature and his loyalty as a best mate to get him out of staying.

"Damn it, Ron," Harry breathed, rolling his eyes. "Do you promise not to let me down during the game?"

"Have I ever?" Ron asked.

Harry smirked. "No, you always perform well. Fucking hell, just go find her."

Ron stood up and already he felt a bit better. He was glad that things between them were always the same. They fought. They laughed. They moved on. Being a best mate was so much easier than being a boyfriend. "Thanks, Harry," he said, shaking his hand.

Harry shrugged. "You look miserable without her, and I don't want you playing miserably because of al this. Plus, I need you to make things right. I hate seeing Hermione like this."

"So do I. I'll fix it. I promise." Ron quickly left the tent and searched all over the castle, but he couldn't find her. He turned into the entrance of the Great Hall and bumped into Luna Lovegood. "Ouch! I'm sorry."

"It's quite all right. Bumping your head can sometimes spark artistic creativity," she said.

"…Wicked," he said. "Hey, um, have you seen Hermione?"

Luna roamed her eyes as if trying to remember. "I did hear her mention the lake about ten minutes ago. She seemed upset. Is something wrong?"

Ron didn't answer her. He sprinted outside and ran straight to the lake. It was October. The weather was chilly but running in full Quidditch gear made him sweat. It didn't matter. He had to get to her. If she really was at the lake, then he knew exactly where she was. He went to their favorite spot under a large tree that provided a lot of shade and a good view of the lake. Sure enough, Hermione was there. He slowed down and quietly walked over to her. She had her legs tucked in to her chest and her head was resting on her knees. Her shoulders were shaking, and Ron hoped to Merlin that she wasn't crying.

He got on his knees and crawled over to her. He heard her muffled sobs and it confirmed his fear. "Hermione," he whispered.

Hermione jumped and yelped. She hastily wiped her eyes. "What are you doing here? How long have you been watching me?"

"Not long," he said.

She sniffed roughly and kept wiping away streaks of wetness. "Go away, Ron. I don't want to see you."

He shook his head. "No. I want to talk to you."

She looked at him. Her face was red and blotchy, and her brown eyes were so swollen with tears. Even in her sadness, she took Ron's breath away. "To say what?" she asked. "Are you here to criticize me again?"

"No, I want to apologize," he said. "I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong."

"Like I haven't heard that one before," she muttered.

Her voice was harsh and it made him feel uncomfortable. "Hermione, please, don't do this," he begged. "We've been together for almost a year."

Hermione laughed and it was just as harsh as her words had been. "Yes. It's been almost a year of constant fighting. It's been almost a year of you constantly judging me and making fun of the things I like."

Ron was at a loss for words. He would admit that it wasn't always so great between them, but she was making him sound a lot meaner than he thought he was. "I would never make fun of you, Hermione."

"I can't believe that you have the nerve to lie to me right now," she said. "Every time I want to study or work on something for my Head Girl duties or for S.P.E.W, you brush it off and laugh."

"What do you want from me?" he asked. "Do you want me to dance around and act like a prat?"

"No, but I also don't want you to act like an arse!" she shouted. She took a breath. "Ron, I know you don't care about anything going on in my life, but I do."

Ron's irritation faded and he felt like bloody tit. Everything she was saying was wrong, and he hadn't meant for her to feel so negatively about him. He never wanted her to feel anything other than happiness. "Of course I care about the things in your life, and I don't know why you think that I judge you. I love that you're so dedicated."

Hermione waved a hand in front of her face in a dismissive way. "We both know that's not true, but it doesn't matter anymore. This was a mistake, and it's been corrected."

The word cut right into him again. "Stop saying that we're a mistake. It's the worst bloody word to use."

Her eyes watered again. "I'm sorry, but it's exactly what we are…or were. We tried, Ron. I thought we could work, but we're too different. We're better off as friends." She got up and brushed off her skirt.

Ron panicked. He couldn't let it happen. He got up and grabbed her arm. "Wait. Please, don't do this."

"I have to," she said in a shaky breath. "This is my last year, and I don't need the added pressure from you. As you would say, I have too many _stupid_ and _useless_ things to worry about."

Ron felt sick. It did sound like him. In fact, he had said those things to her no more than two days ago. In his head it never seemed that bad but hearing her quote him made him realize how cruel he was sometimes. "Hermione, please, I'm so sorry for saying all that."

"You're always sorry, Ron," she said. She took a step but he didn't let her go.

"You don't want to do this," he said.

She yanked her arm away. "You don't know anything about me or about what I want! I don't care what you say." She turned away from him and started walking back toward the castle. He had to stop her. He was shit with words, but he had to say something to make her listen. He decided to tell her what was the closest to his heart.

"I love you, Hermione!" he shouted. "I love you more than anything else in my life. Just the thought of me not having you is killing me right now. I fucking need you. I need you, Hermione. What do you have to say to that? Does that not mean anything?"

Hermione turned around. He couldn't read her at her. He could never tell what she was thinking or feeling. "It doesn't," she whispered.

Ron walked toward her but she didn't move. He got right in front of her and stared into her eyes. She swallowed hard and moved back until she was against the tree. "You don't care, do you?" he asked. She shook her head. "Then tell me that you don't love me. If you truly feel this way, then say it to my face right now." Hermione's chest rose and fell. She tried to move but Ron put his arms on either side of her. "Tell me that you hate me. Tell me that you don't need me and that breaking up doesn't matter. If that's truly what you feel then I'll leave, but you have to say it. Say it!"

More tears rolled down her cheeks. Hermione opened her mouth and closed it again several times. "I…I can't okay!"

Her pain hurt him, but he had to stay strong. It was the only way to get her back. "And why is that?" he demanded. "If it doesn't matter, then why can't you say it?"

"Because it's not true!" she yelled. "I love you, Ron! Is that what you want to hear? Yes, I love you and I need you. I really need you."

It didn't make any sense to him. In an instant his entire world was falling apart. "Then why are you doing this?" he asked.

Hermione gazed at him, and Ron tried so hard to read her eyes. She always had a wall between them, and he needed to break it down. He wanted to see her as she really was. "I'm-I'm scared, okay?" she said quietly. "I want you, but it's like you hate what I am. I can't be anything else."

With his finger, Ron traced the wet path her tear had taken when it trickled down her cheek. "I love everything that you are. It's the reason why I wanted to be with you in the first place."

"Your words don't match your actions, Ron," she said. "As friends it's not so bad but as my boyfriend I can't accept it."

"I know and I'm sorry," he said. He had to get her to understand. "It's just sometimes it's like you're so engulfed in the rules and your duties and doing the right thing that you can't take five minutes out for us. I'm not like you. I wish I could care more about what goes on in school but I don't. All I care about is you. I want you so badly all the time, but I can never have you. It makes me angry, and I get jealous."

Hermione's features softened a little. "You have no reason to be jealous." She took his hand and squeezed it. "I want you just as much. Don't think that I don't."

Ron marveled at how beautiful she was. Her lips were so smooth and red, and he desperately wanted to kiss them. His honest feelings were coming to surface in droves, and he knew that he had to let them out to keep her with him. "Hermione, I want to take you so hard sometimes. I wish you'd let me."

Hermione's face flushed. "I want you to take me, too, Ron. I wish I was more like you."

Ron got even closer to her so their bodies touched. It felt good. "No, don't wish that. I want you the way you are. I just wish you'd let me in. It's like I can't see you. You keep your guard up all the time."

"I always have. I don't know how else to be," Hermione said. She put her hands on his shoulders and kneaded her palms into them.

Ron got within an inch of her. He could hear her breath hitch. "Let me show you," he whispered before kissing her. He stuck his tongue deep inside her mouth, and he loved the taste of her. Hermione sucked on his tongue and moaned. He wanted her to feel him. He wanted her to know what she meant to him.

He pushed into her, and Hermione's hands went to his cloak. She pulled it off. Ron broke from her mouth and nibbled on her neck. She panted and went under his shirt where her nails gently clawed him. It was too much. He ripped open her shirt and kissed all over her chest. Hermione whimpered as he licked her nipple through her bra. He leaned back then pushed up and into her again. He was incredibly hard and the heat was smothering him.

"Ron?" Hermione moaned. Ron moved away and looked at her. She licked her lips and nodded. He got on his knees and lifted up her skirt. He could practically feel the damp heat from her, and it drove him mad. He stretched her knickers to the side and licked her. Hermione cried out and dug her fingers into his hair. He ran his tongue everywhere and moaned. She was so wet and tasty.

"Please," Hermione whimpered, tugging on his hair. Ron raised himself. Her eyes were so big and in her passion she appeared a bit wild. It was beautiful. "I love you, Ron. I'm so sorry."

"I love you, Hermione," Ron whispered. "Don't ever apologize to me. You do everything right." He kissed her again but harder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her down to the grass. She got on top of him. "Please, take me back. I want you, and I'll change and do whatever I have to do to make you happy. I need you too badly to be away from you. Forgive me, please?"

She nodded frantically. "Okay. We'll try again. I never wanted to end in the first place, Ron. I don't want us to be over. I don't want us to ever be a mistake."

He raised his head and propped himself on his elbows. "It's not over. I will never let us be over or become a mistake."

She took off her robe and put it under his head as a pillow. Ron laid back on it. She ran a finger across his mouth. "You know, sometimes I just want to take you, too. You drive me mad, Ronald Weasley. Don't think that you're the only one who has urges." She took her wand and tapped it against his groin.

Ron knew what that meant, but it couldn't be possible. "What in the bloody hell did you just do?"

Hermione smiled seductively. "Well, I'm being myself. I'm not going to do this without protection." Ron opened his mouth to ask what she was talking about, but he stopped when she slowly unzipped his pants. She pulled them down and gripped him.

Ron's cock was so stiff and almost achy that he jerked at her touch. She stroked it, and he instantly bit his lip and moaned. "Fuck, babes, yes."

She chuckled and stroked it again. Ron couldn't believe it. Hermione was wanking him off outside where anyone could see them. "Do you like this? Do you like what I'm doing?" she asked quietly.

Ron opened his eyes. Her face was pink and her eyes were glossed with lust. "I do. Hermione, you feel so good. I want you."

Hermione swiftly lifted herself and took off her knickers. Ron was amazed. She was so daring and so forward. He never saw this side of her. She went back to slowly stroking him. "Ron, do you want me to ride you?"

Ron almost came right then and there. He arched his back and whimpered. Hermione was the sexiest person he had ever met and he couldn't feel luckier to have her. He had to stop being a prat and realize it. "Yes, please, Mione, ride me. Ride me as hard and as fast as you want to."

She moaned and shivered. "Good. I want to ride you. I want to make love to you as you are. I love who you are." She settled slowly on top of him, and Ron's body instantly tensed up. Hermione was so soft, warm, and wet around him. It felt like a blanket of perfect love all around him.

"Bloody hell, Hermione," he groaned. He placed his hands on her hips and Hermione dug her fingers into the grass.

She moved slowly and she gasped and moaned. Ron's body was on fire. Every hair on his skin pricked up. "Oh, oh, Ron, I love you. I love you so much," she cried.

"I love you too, Hermione. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I love you." He panted continuously as she went harder and faster.

Ron's nails dug into her skin. He tried to ease his grip, but Hermione was riding him so fiercely. She fucked him hard. Ron had never experienced anything so amazing before. Hermione pushed and thrust against him in a perfect rhythm. Ron couldn't believe how brilliant she was. Then again, he had no reason not to believe it. Hermione had always been perfect, but he had always been too blind to see it.

"Ron. Ron, you like this? Do you love me? Tell me you love me!" she demanded, going even faster.

Ron cried out and threw his head back. "Hermione, yes, I like it. I love you! I love you so much!"

Hermione groaned and leaded forward. He stared into her chocolate eyes. They were so deep and rich. He could see her. For the first time Hermione let him see her. She kissed him and he absorbed every bit of it that he could. He was close. All the pressure of the world was at the head of his cock.

"Ron, I'm cumming," Hermione whimpered.

"I am, too. Damn, you're brilliant," he moaned, clutching into her hips. Hermione snogged his deeply. She moaned in his mouth then suddenly whimpered and tensed up. She jerked and came around him. The tightness of her body made Ron explode. He grunted loudly and let go inside of her. He came and was blinded by the pressure.

Hermione instantly fell on top of him. She pushed and thrust against him. Ron wrapped his arms around her. He peered around. No one had seen them, but he couldn't believe he cared. Maybe he was more like her than he thought, and she had more of his character then he realized.

She looked up at him. Her face was perfectly flushed and stunning. "I love you. I'm sorry," she breathed.

Ron shook his head. "Don't ever be sorry. I love you so much, Hermione Granger. I want you like this. You are perfect."

Hermione smiled and kissed him softly. "Ron, can we get up now? I can only not care for the rules like you for so long."

Ron snorted. "Yeah, the last thing we need to have a teacher catch us…or worse…have Harry catch us. The bloke would never let it go. He's still on my arse from the last time he caught us."

"He has every right. We were on the floor right in front of his bed, Ronald." Hermione got off of him and fixed herself.

Ron did the same. He watched her slip on her knickers then he pulled her into another hug. "I want you and I love you, Hermione. Don't ever think I don't. No matter what."

She held on to him tightly. She held on to him as if he was her anchor. Ron loved the feeling. "I know, Ron. I love you, too. I want us to work. You're the most important thing in my life, and I want us to be together. Always."

A warm sensation engulfed Ron. He knew what he had to do from now on. He leaned down and kissed her. "Forever and a day, love." He took her hand and they slowly made it back to Hogwarts.

Ronald Weasley loved Hermione Granger just the way she was.

* * *

****Aww, lol. Thanks for reading! Review!


End file.
